Loving Spirit
by yellowpuppy
Summary: After Kushina is killed sacraficing her life during the Kyuubi's attack, Minato is left to raise Naruto by himself, but what happens when Minato and Naruto find out that only they can see Kushina when she comes back to live with them in Spirit form? A/N lots of fluff and pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! ^-^ This is my first Naruto fic! I hope you enjoy! Dont be afraid to leave suggestions or critique!**

_Prompt: After Kushina died sacrificing her life in order to save her husband and son, they find out that only they can still see her, while others cannot._

Chapter 1

Minato POV

I wearily open my eyes, the events of the night only a blur. Wrinkling my nose in disgust at the sterile smell, I hear the familiar beeps of the hospital monitor. It all comes rushing back, the wails of a baby and yells of my wife, as the kyuubi is released.

"Kushina!" I yell, desperately trying to bolt out of the bed, despite my aching muscles. I must find her and the Kyuubi before the village is destroyed!

But it isn't Kushina who comes to my side, and comforts me as she does when I am stressed or upset. Its Sarutobi sama.

I still struggle to sit up despite his comforting hands pressing lightly against my chest to keep me down. His face is looks distant and pitiful, which I don't understand. Why wont he let me rescue Kushina?!

"Kushina!" I cry out again, this time Sarutobi doesn't go gentle on me, he forcefully pushes me back onto the rough hospital bed.

"Get a hold of yourself, Minato," He commands, sitting down as I slightly deflate under his strong gaze, "You need to be strong for Naruto."

Naruto. Again I see the glimpses of earlier, my beloved wife and I having received our first son.

"Were are they?" I whisper, already starting to fear the worst. A nurse walks in, a small bundle wrapped in her arms. I cant help but smile as I realize who the child swaddeled in cloth she carries is. My arms reach out as I slowly pull the sleeping child to my chest.

Blue orbs quite like my own gaze up at me and I cant help but smile as my little fish cake slowly giggles up at me. I look up expectantly as Sarutobi and the nurse, expecting them to walk Kushina in any minute now. My smile deflates as I watch their nervous glance at each other. I go silent as they explain to me the events of what had happened.

Hours later as I finally drifted to sleep, my little bundle of joy snuggled in my arms, three words still rang in my ears.

"Kushina is dead."

3 months later

"Waaa!"

I curse, storming to my sons nursery were he lays, wailing at the top of his lungs for me to come comfort him. I reach my arms in and scoop him up, rocking him back and forth cooing softly.

"Shh, Naru- chan its going to be all right," I whisper kissing him softly on his whiskered cheeks as his crying ceased. As I'm about to tuck him back into his little wooden crib, a genius idea comes to mind. Scooping Naruto up, I carry him to my room and lay him on the bed beside me- the part Kushina used to sleep on- I feel a pang in my chest but brush it off, Even though I miss Kushina so much, I have to be here for our little boy.

Sure enough Naruto is fast asleep in a few minutes the presence of his father's warmth beside him keeps him asleep, I wrap an arm around his little body, pulling him close to me.

As I fell asleep, little did I know of the newcomer who arrived a few minutes later, changing our life forever.

A few hours later

Morning came all to soon. Despite having a baby to take care of, I still have my Hokage duties. Most days I bring Naru-chan to work with me and one of the secretaries-who love to fawn over him- will happily watch him for me. But today I have a big meeting that even the secretaries attend to so I decide to resort to a new plan.

Kushina used to be on really good terms with Mikoto Uchiha and her family. Maybe they could watch my little fish cake for me?

Arriving at the Uchiha complex-after a long line of greetings from townsfolk cooing and remarking about my little Naru-chan- I promptly swept up to the main building that housed Mikoto and her husband Fugaku. I knocked nervously on the door, what if they said no? Uchihas were known for there rudeness.

A little boy of about 6 or so opened the door, "Hokage-sama!" he gasped, in shock of finding the Hokage on his doorstep, "Come in!" He continued stepping back from the doorway.

"Ah, you must be Itachi," I smiled, ruffling the boys raven colored hair. Kushina had mentioned Mikoto having a son a few years ago. The little boy smiled shyly up at me as he called out for his mother.

"Hokage-sama," Mikoto smiled as she saw me in her doorway, Itachi reached out for her hand as soon as she arrived. "Would you lie for me to watch little Naru-chan for you today?" She smiled noting Narutos slumbering form in my arms.

I laughed, Shifting Naruto to my other arm, "You read my mind," I grinned, "Is it ok if you watch him for me today? I should only be a few hours," I continued, Itachi shooting a curious glance at Naruto.

"Of course!" Mikoto smiled, reaching out and taking Naruto into her arms. To my surprise, when he woke up he didn't cry for me, he just snuggled into Mikoto. I was glad, but a bit upset that my boy didn't seeem to need me anymore.

"Thank you so much," I said giving Mikoto a tilt of my head as I left a few moments later for work, "you're a life saver,"

"No problem, Hokage-sama, It's what I know Kushina would have done for me," We shared a sad smile as we parted ways. I was a little disappointed to have to leave my boy behind, but I knew he was in good hands.

The Uchiha compound

"Itachi, take little Naru-chan to Sasukes room for me," Mikoto said, handing the Itachi Naruto, who had fallen asleep again. Itachi carefully held the baby in his arms, he didn't want to do harm to the Hokages cute son.

After reaching Sasukes room, and setting the baby down on the floor, Itachi went over to his little brothers crib. Sasuke latched onto the bars of his crib as he noticed his brother coming to rescue him from his nap. Itachi set the two babies on the rug beside each other, grabbing a few of Sasukes toys in the process.

Itachi had to admit, Naruto was adorably cute with his big blue eyes and giggly smiles, but Sasuke was cuter to him. Sasuke pulled himself into Itachis lap, vying for attention from his older brother who gave him a peck on the cheek.

Naruto was a little to young to play with the toys, so he took to watching the siblings play instead._ (A/N I'm not exactly sure how much older Sasuke is then Naruto, I'm guessing a few weeks or a month or so? There was the scene with Kushina and Mikoto with baby Sasuke pre Naruto. If anyone knows that would be great)_

After a while, Sasuke got bored with playing and wanted food instead, bu Itachi didn't quite get the fact he was hungry so Sasuke started to wail, startling Naruto and causing him to cry to. Mikoto came rushing into the room, as Itachi tried to calm the crying babies. In one arm sat Naruto and the other Sasuke, as Mikoto rocked the two babies back and forth, a bottle in their mouths as she sang softly to them.

Even though he hated to admit it, Itachi loved it when his mother sang. Though she didn't quite often, when his father wasnt there, Mikoto would sing lullabies to Sasuke or even to Itachi to calm them down. Though todays lullaby was swiftly interrupted.

"Dont sing to my boys," Fugaku instructed, "You'll make them soft," He continued to his wife, joining his family in the now quite cramped nursery. "Is that the Hokages son?" Fugaku asked looking at Naruto as he ruffled Sasukes hair. Mikoto nodded as she bent in to give her husband a quick peck which he brushed off, not wanting to ruin his manly image. Itachi felt a nervous trickle go down his spine, he knew his dad was going to yell at him for playing instead of training. Sure enough Itachi was right, "Why aren't you training?!" Fugaku yelled, causing his wife to wince as she saw the flash of fear in Itachis eyes.

Fugaku continued to yell for a few more moments, before storming out of the room, his threats echoing down the hallway. The yelling had jolted Naruto who wasnt used to Fugakus temper, although the other Uchihas didn't seem fazed. Mikoto laid the two babies into the crib and knelt to Itachi, whispering words of her love to him as he cried into her shoulder.

As Mikoto left the room, to give a stern talking to her husband for making their son cry, she did not notice the particular red-head slip in beside her. In fact none of the Uchihas noticed as a particular women made a beeline for little Naruto, as he sat content in the crib alongside Sasuke.

Minato POV

"What a long day," I sighed as I finally reached the Uchiha compound. I had missed my little Naru-chan all day, and I couldn't wait to hold him in my arms again. Knocking swiftly on the door, I couldn't help but grin at the thought of having my little fish cake back.

"Ah, hello Hokage-sama," Itachi said quietly as he opened the door, his eyes were red and a little puffy. Had he been crying? "I suspect your here for Naru-chan right? he continued opening the door wider.

As I stepped into the room, I noticed Fugaku in the corner, his sharp eyes fixated on me. I nodded my head in respect to my former class mate from so long ago. Fugaku had turned quite cold and hard in the last few years, and I still couldn't quite figure out why. Mikoto soon came in, a large smile plastered to her face, as she held both babes in her arms. But I was frozen, a familiar someone stood right behind Mikoto.

"Kushina!" I said as I noticed my familiar red-head standing behind the kind Uchiha. Sure enough Kushina looked up in surprise, and grinned her old cheeky grin.

"Excuse me?" Mikoto said, confused as she whirred behind her, only to see a blank wall, what on earth was Minato talking about? I felt my smile droop, was I losing me mind? The Uchihas looked confused as they were pondering why I had suddenly cried out my dead wifes name. but sure enough, Kushina was still there, waving and smiling at me.

After thanking the Uchihas for taking care of Naru-chan and departing quickly from the compound with my baby in my arms, I swiftly made my way down the road. What was wrong with me? Was I cursed to see images of my dead wife were ever I went?

"Were are you going?" A familiar voice called, "I know you can see me!"

I whirl around, face to face with Kushina. I felt my eyes widen, what kind of nightmare was this? As I turned to leave she called out again, "Mina-kun" This time I knew it wasnt a dream. Kushina had always called me that annoying nickname to get me to listen to her. I felt as though I couldn't breathe, was my true love back? I could tell Naruto could see her to, by the way he cried out, reaching for her. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, "Kushina!" I ran to her in an attempt to crush her against my chest, but I seemed to go right through her.

I looked at her confused, how could she be here but not? Kushina looked softly up at me, tears running down her beautiful face.

"Mina-kun," she began, "I can explain," Kushina attempted to grab my hand but I felt nothing. She then scrunched up her face in concentration, much like a child trying to mold chakra, and soon enough I felt a silky pair of hands brush up against my own. But the feeling was fleeting, for soon it was gone, and Kushina opened her eyes again, disappointed.

"Somehow Shinigami-sama took pity on me, since I was a Jinchuriki for him for so long, he said he would repay me with allowing me to live on in spirit form," Kushina whispered, her transparent hand trailing down my face. Though I couldn't feel it, I could still feel its intention and love. "but there was one fault, even though I am here, only you and Naruto can see me," she continued.

"Wha- how?" I began, so many questions were on my mind, how had she managed to touch my hand? Seemingly knowing the most brooding question on my mind, Kushina promptly answered, "I'm not exactly sure how I can make my body physical for a few moments, but if I concentrate enough I can," She said smiling softly, "I hope that if I practice more I should be able to touch for longer or even make my body whole again."

Right now it didn't even matter that I wouldn't be able to hold my wife or no one could see her, I was just glad that she was back. Tears of joy were now freely streaming down my face, "Do you know how long you get to stay?" I whispered, I didn't ever want to have to go through losing her again.

Kushina smiled at this, "Shinigami-sama said I remain here as long as you and Naruto are still here in this world." I could have stood there forever gazing at her, but Naruto was beginning to get restless in my arms.

"I guess its time to go home Naru-chan," I cooed to him softly, "I take that as a yes that you will live with us?" I continue gazing lovingly at my wife. Kushina smiled fondly. Even though she couldn't take it physically I held out my hand to Kushina never wanting to let go as we walked alongside eachother with our son, home.

**A/N I know -chan is usual refered to on girls names, but I feel like it fits Naruto better the -Kun**

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! It really means alot to me! I coudnt have done this without you! Im sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I got really busy over the past few weeks with school and work ect. Thank you though for patiently awaiting an update!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 2

2 years later

Kushina POV

"Bath time Naru-chan!" I called out as I scooped my little blond bundle into my arms (Over the course of two years, my ability to be solid had increased. I could now hold Naruto for about 15 minutes, though it really wasnt enough to me.)

"No Mama!" Naruto giggeled as he wriggeled out of my arms and ran off as fast as his little chubby legs would carry him. I sighed, bath time with Naruto was always a struggle. He always was trying to escape the effects of being clean.

I was glad for once that Minato and I had never left our tiny apartment we had bought when we first started living togethor. Even though the wallpaper was peeling and the kitchen was way out dated, the memories that had been made here had been to much for me and my beloved husband to depart with it. When Minato had been appointed Hokage we had been offered a new mansion sized house to live in, but we didnt even really consider leaving for a moment.

I began to get frustrated at Naruto, he knew I didn't have alot of time to stay solid, so he always purposely tried to hide untill I was to exhasted and turned transparent again.

"Naruto!" I yelled, my voice now sounding angry, and my Kyubbi tailed hair flying behind me, "Were did that boy go?" In my rage of storming around the little apartment I didn't notice the new presence enter the room untill I slammed into it.

"Woah there," Minato said holding my shoulders as I stepped back after running into his rock solid chest.

"Oh sorry honey," I said quickly snapping out of my rage. A devious smile spread across my lips. I knew how to get Naruto to come out of his hiding spot now.

"Wha-" Minato began but I silenced him with a passionate kiss. At first he was starteled but he slowly melted into it after a few seconds. It didnt take long before the little voice I had been waiting for shouted, "Ew! Cooties!"

"Haha!" I laughed whipping open the kitchen cabinet door to reveal a familiar little blondie who had been peeping through a hole in the cabinets.

Before he could escape I snatched the squirming child in my arms despite his protests.

"Was I just used, just to get him to take a bath?" Minato said, with a mock-hurt look on his face. I just laughed and raised up to give him another quick peck, "Of course not baby." To both our amusent this set Naruto off again with another courus of "ews."

"Ok Naru-chan," I said, "Bath time for real now." I ignored his little protests all the way to the bathroom were I set him down and shut the door. I turned on the bath and pulled off his little orange themed outfit. There was something about the color orange and my child, he just seemed to love everything that had to do with the color!

I had just put him in the tub when he burst free of my hands seeing an escape when I had turned around to grab a bar of soap-he had doused me head to toe in water during the process- "Minato!" I yelled, hoping he was still awake to help me capture our troublesome two year old. Thankfully he was awake, because sure enough as I entered the living room, there was a very upset Naruto being caught by his father.

I could see Minato was finding it very hard not to laugh, from my soaking wet form to Naruto desperately trying to escape, completely naked. My patience was beginning to run dry, and Minatos laughter wasnt helping.

"Fine then," I growled, causing him to stop laughing, "If you think its so funny, you give him a bath."

To my astonishement Minato scooped Naruto into his arms with a smile. He smirked walking off to the bathroom, Naruto acting suprislingly calm all the way there.

I let myself become transparent again, seeing as I had no use to be solid while I didnt need to give Naruto a bath anymore. I couldnt wait to see Minato come crawling for my help in a few minutes after stuggleing with Naruto.

...

"Hey, Kushina," A soft voice wispered, "Wake up," I blearily opened my eyes. What happened? I sat up in disbelief as I saw a very clean Naruto in his orange footy pajamas resting quietly in his fathers arms. Minato didnt even look like he had gotten a drop of water on him!

Minato started laughing again at my desbelieving expression. "Wha-How-Wha?!" I sputtered, I had been struggeling to give Naruto baths for such a long time! How had he taken a bath so easy with his father?

"Cmon," Minato said, "Lets go put him to bed."

I easily agreed, I was worn out to from a long day of keeping a two year old entertained.

After tucking Naruto in, I shivered. It took me a few moments to realize I was still soaking wet. Minato tried to bite back his grin as I crossed my arms over my chest from the cold.

"Im gonna go take a bath," I said stalking past him. It felt nice to finally have some time to relax by myself without having to run around after Naruto. I really loved my little boy, but he really did tire me out sometimes.

Stripping off my soaking wet clothes and turning solid again, I slipped into the bath I had filled for myself. "Ahh," I sighed as I let the warm water slip over the tired musceles all over my body. I had just began to close my eyes and drift off when a splash behind me woke me up.

"Scoot up," Minato whispered sliding down behind me before he pulled me into his lap.

"Minato!" I hissed, "Dont scare me like that!"

I couldnt stay mad at him for long. I snuggeled back into him-modesty completly forgotten- and let him play with my long red Uzumaki hair that he and Naru-chan were so fascinated with.

"Dont you think we should tell someone?" I said a few moments later. Minato slowly set down my hair and wrapped his arms around the front of my waist. He sighed as if deep in thought.

We had talked a lot about telling Sarutobi-sama or Jiraya and Tsunade about me and my wierd spirit form, but we had never thought up a good way to prove it. I was all for telling them about me, after all if they didnt belive us it wouldnt really effect me, but I knew Minato had to really think it through because he didnt want them to think he was going insane by seeing his dead wife.

"Maybe we should wait till Naruto is older, so he can explain to them," Minato began, "Also we need to see if you can touch other people still." Minato and I knew that no one else that we knew could see me, but every object that I touched could be seen by others. We had figured this out the other day when I had picked up Naruto in the market and people started freaking out because it looked like Naruto was floating.

"Alright," I sighed, I knew there wasnt any disagreeing with Minato when he had made up his mind. Though he didn't look it, Minato could be stubborn sometimes-We sat in silence for a while more, just enjoying one another's presence. I could feel my strength sapping though and I knew it was time for me to get out and get dressed before I turned transparent again. I had learned the hard way that if I spent to long in the bath and didnt get dressed in time before I turned transparent, I would be stuck naked untill I had enough energy to turn solid again-which could take a few hours-much to Minatos pleasure.

I slid of of Minatos comfy lap and out of the tub, "Dont want a repeat of last time," I said grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself. Minato grinned cheekily while he got out of the tub to.

Not long after, I collapsed-well sort of hovered in my transparent state- into bed and quickly fell asleep along with Minato. Today had been one long day.

...

Minato POV

CRASH! In a matter of seconds I was up and running torwds Narutos room, pulling my hokage robe on along the way. I snatched one of my famous kunai as I rounded the corner into Narutos room expecting a hoard of enemy ninjas to be surrounding my little boy. Though it was only one ninja who was nearing the bed clothed all in black. I didnt hesitate throwing my kunai straight at his head.

"Woah!" A familiar voice yelled as they dodged the incoming kunai. I readied myself with another but was caught off when the masked nin turned around, "Sensei! Its me, Kakashi!" my student cried in fear as he saw my menacing glare and hoard of ready kunais ready to protect my baby at all costs.

"Kakashi?" I said, but I hesitated. Was it just a henge? "If it really is Kakashi, tell me something only Kakashi would know," I continued, not letting my guard down.

Kakashi raised his hands, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, son of Sakumo Hatake," he started, "I have two team members who you also trained, Obito and Rin. Obito died in a mission a few years ago because I couldnt..." Kakashi trailed off as he saw me lower my weapons. I knew it really was my little student.

"What are you doing in my house at like 3 in the morning?" I said, yawning into my hand. Didn't he know I had work tommorow?

"I was off on a long mission and got something for Naruto," Kakashi said holding up a stuffed fox, "I came through the window but one of your protection seals went off," he continued pointing to his smoldering pant leg, "Dont you think your being just a little over protective?

I sighed, "Well maybe don't try and break into the Hokages sons room and you wont have your pant leg blown off," I said yawning again, "Couldnt you have just come in the morning?"

Kakashi smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Well I didnt want to disturb you."

I felt a muscle twitch in my eyebrow, "and you think barging in at 3 am wont disturb me!" I yelled. I realized to late that my yelling would wake up Naruto, though why he didnt wake up when Kakashi set off my seal was still a mystery.

"Papa?" A small voice said from the mass of blankets. Naruto crawled up into a sitting position. "Kashi-nisan?" he continued, looking from me to Kakashi. I scooped him up when he started reaching his hands out for me.

"Papa im tired," Naruto sniveled rubbing his little chubby toddler hands across his eyes that were so similar to my own, "Why is niisan here?" he continued looking at Kakashi-we still hadnt quite figured out why he called kakashi his big brother but I knew Kakashi liked it so I just left it be- "Kakashi decided to drop in and give you something," I muttered, still angry about being woken up at 3 am.

"Here you go Naru-chan," Kakashi said handing Naruto the little stuffed fox. Naruto squealed in delight and held his arms out to be picked up by Kakashi who took him into his arms. To my suprise the teenager had always been good with dealing with Naruto ever since he was a baby. As long as he kept his pervy books away from my little boy I was ok with him taking care of Naruto.

After a few moments of watching Naruto play with Kakashis hair while he laughed, I succumbed to my tiredness, "Im gonna go to bed, see you in the morning." Even though the apartment was tiny it felt like my bed was miles away. It felt like bliss to finally collapse back into bed next to a still slumbering Kushina. Of course one of the strongest shinobi I know would have slept through what could have been a break in. In seconds I was asleep, not even worrying that I had just left a teenager alone with a toddler.

...

Minato POV

Morning came all to soon. I was soon awoken by the streaming light through my window. I blearily opened one eye before I shot up. Shoot! I had over slept! When I caught Kakashi next time, boy was he gonna get it!

I quickly slid out of bed distributing articles of clothing along the way. I guess I was gonna have to skip the shower this morning and wear alot of cologne.

"What are you doing?" Kushina asked, causeing me to pause halfway through pulling my pants off. "I overslept!" I replied quickly stripping off my remaining clothes franticly searching for my shnobi outfit.

"No you didnt," Kushina said wrapping her arms around my bare chest. I was about to retort that yes, I was in fact late untill it dawned on me. Today was Saturday, I had to go in a 9 am on Saturdays not 7!

"Ugh!" I sighed turning around in her embrace, "Whats wrong with me?"

Kushina only laughed as she turned transparent again, "Maybe you should start by putting your pants back on."

I just ignored her as I collapsed back into bed in my boxers, not wanting to be disturbered for another hour untill I actually had to get up.

Kushina POV

Naruto whined as I didnt let him up from the table. He knew that he had to eat all of his vegtables in order to leave the breakfest table.

"But Mama! I don' wanna!" Naruto cried as he struggeled against my hold on him. To my relief Minato chose that moment to walk in clad in his Hokage uniform, "If you eat your vegtables, you'll be as strong as your Papa!" I said tickeling his stomach. Minato added a convincing nod that made Naruto wolf down his vegtables faster then what should have been humanly possible.

Minato laughed at this, leaning over to give Naruto a quick kiss on the head, "You also have to listen to your Mama if you want to be strong to," he whispered giving me a wink.

Naruto giggeled and shot out of my lap zooming off to go play, his joyus shouts of, "Im gonna be stronger then Papa!" trailing behind him.

"Im heading off for work," Minato said, as I stood up, "Need me to pick up anything on the way home from the market?" I gave him a quick list of the stuff we were running low on for him to pick up as he walked to the door.

"Alright, See you later," he said as I turned solid. He bent down to give me a kiss and a quick whisper, "I love you." before he left. That was one thing I loved about Minato, he wasnt like the other shinobi men who were to afraid to ruin there identity by showing affection to there wife. I swear, some of those guys only have wifes to keep there clan alive. I was glad Minato wasnt ashamed to kiss me or say he loved me to me or Naruto wherever we were, unlike others. I overheard some of the male council members giving him a rough time about it but he just brushed them off.

I was lost in my thoughts when someone tugged rather harshly on my hair. "Mamaaaa," Naruto whined, "Come play with me!" I grinned and let him pull my hand to his toys.

Even though my time to hold my boy was short, I was glad to at least be here to watch him grow up. I had been given another chance at life to spend with my family and I wasn't going to waste one second of it.

* * *

A/N Kushina can stay solid for longer when here whole body isn't solid (for example: ifshe just makes her arms solid to hold Naruto she can hold him for longer then hiding her whole body solid)

**Please review and leave suggestions for more! Im going to have a big time skip in the next chapter so I can start the plot of the story! I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
